What lies ahead?
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Harry and His friends return to Hogwarts for thier final year where they meet the new kid . Some romance maybe, definatley foul language, and maybe some other stuff I can't think off yet. Please review.
1. The New Arrival

The New Arrival

Harry Potter, stepped off of the Hogwarts express at Hogsmeade train station with his best friend Ron Weasly and his new girlfriend Hermione Granger. They grabbed the nearest carriage to them with Lavender Patil. They all began o talk about their summer except Harry and Hermione who had started dating, when they met in muggle London for the day.

"So you guys how's it going with the two of you?" asked Harry to Ron and Lavender "Not too bad but my mum thinks he's a bit weird sometimes when he starts up on his 'comedy' act." replied Lavender, slightly giggling.  
"Well it's good to see that you two are getting along so well, I mean this is our final year at Hogwarts, but I'm so pleased that Harry and I got head studentship." said Hermione in a delightedly matter-of-fact voice.

The carriages pulled up to Hogwarts and the four of them got out and headed for the main hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table waiting for Dumbledore's speech and the feast to begin. Just then Professor Dumbledore rose to his feat and the hall fell silent awaiting his first words of the year.

"I bid a warm welcome to all our students old and new, in this promising year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you all had good fun summers and are ready to be educated. As of this year the Head Boy shall be none other than Harry Potter and the Head Girl shall be Hermione Granger, congratulations to the two of you, and to inform you the two of you shall had special sleeping arrangements. All students are to be reminded that the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds to all without special permission from both myself and our gamekeeper Hagrid. Quidditch trails shall be held in the second week of term so the teams can better acquaint them selves to their new team mates. Also I would like to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Landon, and our late arrival student Christopher Matthews who was sorted previously over the holidays he has been placed Gryffindor. Now I must stop my ramblings as I am sure that you as am I are famished and are absolutely desperate to get into the feast."

Just then the plates filled themselves with all sorts of food and drink and the Gryffindors began to feast. Chris leaned over to Ron and introduced himself to the other four.  
"Hi I'm Chris, I only found out in the summer that I was a wizard, but I managed to pass all of the exams to place me in the final year, I even managed to become an Animagus, I take the form of a spider monkey. So are any of you four Animagus or Metamorphmagi?" said Chris.  
"Yes" replied Harry "We all are, I take the form of a lion, Hermione takes the form horse, Ron takes the form of an eagle and lavender takes the form of a wolf, we only just managed it over the summer as well."

The five new friends talked about muggle schools and places for the rest of the feast as well as to Ron's surprise skateboarding. Then they traipsed up the stairs to the common room where only Ron, Chris and Lavender entered. Harry and Hermione were taken to a double bedded quarters at their special request to Dumbledore.

"The two of you may tell whoever you like about this room, but please be careful it is protected by the Fidleus charm so one of you needs to be the secret keeper for it." said professor Mogonigal

The two of them conferred for a while then Harry had an idea.

"Hermione, why don't we make Dobby the secret keeper? I trust him immensely, it would help SPEW a lot, and nobody would make the connection." asked Harry "That's a brilliant idea Harry, uh professor, we'd like to make dobby the house elf our secret keeper." said Hermione "Very well miss Granger, mr Potter I shall inform his of his new duties." replied Professor Mogonigal.


	2. Boards Broomsticks and Boyfriends

Boards, Broomsticks and Boyfriends.

The first week passed without incident, owing to the fact that Professor Snape had to leave on an 'urgent' call. The day Harry had been waiting for had finally arrived, the day when he would make the new team, he already had a good idea of who he was going to have on the team: Himself as seeker on his brand new Firebolt excelsior, Ron as the keeper, Ginny as a chaser, then the rest of it was up to the trails. Chris walked onto the field with his broomstick, he too had the newest and best broom available. Two strong looking fourth years turned up as did a few other people. There was a lot of flying around but in the end Harry got his perfect team:  
Harry PotterSeeker Ronald WeaslyKeeper Ginerva WeaslyChaser Christopher MatthewsChaser Nina NoctosChaser Patrick DukesBeater Eric ThompsonBeater

"Hey Chris, congratulations on getting onto the Gryffindor Team, I don't look much into Quidditch history myself, but the way you fly and the tricks you do, they're not from any wizarding origins I've ever read about, infact, I don't think any one has." said Ron

"That's because I learnt them from muggle sports men like Tony Hawk and Bram Magera, I'm a muggle skateboarder , I was headed for being a pro, but I got in here instead and well I could hardly turn it down, after I found out I had a great, great, great grandfather was a wizard too,  
but he married a muggle and the gift hasn't surfaced in a while, but he left me an absolute fortune in Gringott's."

Ron was in awe after Chris told him what skateboarding was, he couldn't comprehend how it worked without the use of magic, and Chris couldn't wait to test it with magic.

Later that day the five of them went to Harry and Hermione's dorm, with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly, where Chris put a short boarding show on for them all, Ginny was captivated by him, there was only one other time she remembered feeling this way and that was in her first year around Harry, then it hit her she was in love with Chris. After a couple of hours of joshing about with each other they all left for the dorms. When Chris stepped out side the room, Ginny pulled him aside and looked him nervously.

"Umm Chris, I uh was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend? I know we haven't know each other for that long,  
but I really, really like you and I look at you doing your skateboarding and all my fears just blow away and become non-existent." she said sheepishly.

Chris looked very pensive for a while, then he appeared to come to a conclusion.  
"All the time I appeared to be thinking about a decision, I had already made up my mind about it before you even asked,  
I've seen you fly, and your looks can bring me hope in the darkest times, I'd love for me to be your boyfriend, the only downside to this is temporary… telling Ron." Chris replied.

The two of them looked at each other romantically for a while before kissing each other on the lips and saying goodnight,  
before heading off to their separate dorms. The two fo them went to bed with each other in their dreams and smiles on their faces. 


	3. The New Meeting Place

A New Meeting Place

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Chris and Lavender were discussing different places to create a new order,  
a new name to operate under since they could hardly be called the Trio any more, the first place that sprang to Harry's mind was the room of requirement, then he realised, that would be the first place the teachers would look for them, then Hermione suggested it could be the Shrieking Shack, but Luna pointed out it had already been done before by Harry's dad, making the term 'like father like son' a tad redundant, then Chris had an idea.

"Why don't we ask Fred and George for a good place, then we could find it on the marauder's map. That way it would be harder to find and nobody would know about it."

Ron looked dumbstruck that he didn't ask about it, after all they were his brothers, so it was agreed they would send an owl to Fred and George asking for a good place for seven people to meet. A few days passed by, then one morning at breakfast Hedwig came soaring in with directions to a room not on the map, it was the room Fred and George had found in their first year after they took a wrong turning going to DADA. That night the seven of them followed the twin's directions to a room known as the hidden chamber. They reached the statue of Godric Gryffindor on the second floor, then he tapped the lion emblem on his chest and uttered '_endos_' and the statue turned into a door into a room which looked like a private common room, with a private floo fire, a small library filled with exotic spells as well as some very powerful magical artefacts.

"Hey Harry" said Ron "Uh shouldn't we think up a name for our group? You know like the order of the marauder or something?"

Harry though for a moment, then he nodded "Yes, we should, but not the Order of the Marauder, we should be something like the Knights of the Free, after all that is what we fight for, freedom from Voldermort's tyranny or it should signify something just or noble like a stag or a unicorn." replied Harry

"I know we should consult a book about it maybe there's on here which describes the traits of different animals." said Hermione.

Just then a book flew to her from then shelf but it's pages were blank, then just as with the Marauder's map writing began to spread across it with illustrations of various animals.

"Hey Harry, I think this room is like the room of requirement, but more powerful and it's not on the map. So if we all wanted copies of the map, we'd probably all get them, but right now what we need is an animal which is noble, powerful, loyal, intelligent and cunning alone or in a group."

Then the pages began to fly through towards the back, until there was a picture of a silver wolf, with some text describing it,  
it was exactly what they were looking for.

"So do we take it and become the Order of the Silver Wolf?" asked Chris, intently and seriously "We should take a vote on this after all we will have to live with it after this."

After a vote of no confidence, it was unanimous the seven of them would become the Order of the Silver Wolf. For the rest of the night they all sat around eating a huge supply of sweets and food, and learning advanced magic, while Chris and Ginny, sat on the sofa hugging, watching Luna and Harry making fools of themselves with animal sweets. Then the clock struck 6 am,  
and they all realised that it was time for them to go back to their common rooms, so one by one they all stepped into the ever burning floo fire and came out in their respective rooms.


End file.
